Live and Love
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Sequel of LOST series, I think a lot of people were upset, disappointed for skate, I'm in peace with the finale. So the life continue for the Ajira6 and for Hurley and Ben too  Damn at the end Sawyer and Kate are alive, doesn't what it matter really ?
1. Strawberries and Bunny Killer

_**Summary : **__**Hurley and Ben come to visit Sawyer, Kate and co. (5 years after they left Jackass on the island lol)**_

_**Story Notes:**_

_**I wanted to thanks Elodie and Susan who checked on my english, 'cause I translated it myself (from the french version I made) but I wanted people to correct my english so thanks girls I love you !**_

The bell rang in the big house, they heard a curse from the stairs and the door opened.

"SURPRISE " a stranger exclaimed showing off a big teddy bear.

Sawyer sighed then welcomed Hurley and Ben who was holding a bottle of wine.

"James." Ben greeted.

"Bunny Killer."

Hugo put the teddy bear on the sofa and turned around to look at Sawyer. The blond guy was covered of paint, on his clothes and face.

"You're repainting ?"

"She is."

Ben and Hurley glanced at each other then go to the garden. Claire and Aaron were here. The little boy went toward his "uncles" and gave them a big hug. Ben wasn't used to that, to be part of this family especially after everything he had done to them but a lot of things happened in 5 years, it was different now.

The Australian woman was looking at Sawyer with a big smile on her face.

"I know!" The upset guy mumbled before to leave his friends to go upstairs.

"What is going on?" Hurley asked surprised.

"She's in bad mood. Do you want something to drink ?"

Both friends say "yes" and Claire left with Aaron to bring some glasses.

A few minutes later the door opened and Kate arrived in the house. She put her coat on the chair and came to exchange hug with greet Hurley then she did the same with Ben. He wasn't still used to this behaviour, especially coming from the ex fugitive.

"Did Sawyer give you up?"

"She's in bad mood." Claire says giving a hug to her friend.

Kate sighed, put her hand on her forehead, she mumbled a "sorry" and went upstairs.

Barely 5 minutes later, they could hear shouting screams inside the house.

Claire laughed with Hurley while Ben and Aaron played Battleship.

10 minutes later, Sawyer comes to join them washed and wearing new clothes, he looked at his friends, trying to smile then he comes to sit with them and took a cigarette.

"Uncle Sawyer you're smelly!"

Sawyer laughed.

"In 4 years, you'll ask me to get you a box !"

"Sawyer !"

"Sorry Claire Bear but every teenager smokes."

"Not MINE ! "

Claire looked at Sawyer kinda angry. He rolled his eyes, finding funny the situation and give a wink to his "nephew".

A few moments later, a shout come from the house and a little blond girl runs towards her family, wearing a beautiful blue summer dress. She smiled to Hurley who put her in his arm and she laughed.

"Wanna my gift, Ungle."

"Marie Austen Ford, is that a manner to speak ?"

The little girl turned around and put her head down.

"Solly Momma."

"Oh Freckles she's still a baby and..."

"YOU SHUT UP !"

Sawyer sighed then he rose to go to smoke in "peace" but his wife put a hand on his shoulder and he have had no other choice than to sit back and put out the cigarette.

"Allowing a child of 3years to repaint HER bedroom HERSELF ! Are you insane ?"

"But she couldn't stop crying and I couldn't calm her, she has your attitude Freckles."

The woman rolled her eyes then forced his baby daughter to say "sorry" to Hurley. Hurley was ashamed but tried to ask if he could give the teddy bear, Kate wasn't really ready for that but when she saw the big smile on her adorable baby, she smiled and allowed her friend to. Marie took Aaron's hand and ran toward the swing. The woman looked at her daughter tenderly.

The bell rang again and Kate went to open the door.

"Don't worry Hugo, she...well she's right, I shouldn't let my girl be the boss but she's so..."

Claire smiled and put her hand on his.

"Aaron wasn't easy either Sawyer, don't worry. But you've to know they can manipulate us and be very capricious."

He smiled to her then Miles and Richard arrived with Kate.

The ex immortal was happy, very happy to be alive and age !

Miles comes toward his friend and they exchanged an embrace then he did the same with everybody.

"So Eyeliner, no girlfriend yet ? "

Sawyer laughed then took his friend in his arm.

"No James I prefer to spend my free time with you all."

The guys looked at each other with respect and friendship then a rocket runs toward them yelling with joy

"Ungle Richa ! Ungle Mil !"

"It's MILES ! Jim can't you teach your daughter to speak correctly ?"

"Be happy she stopped calling you Auntie."

Everyone tried to not laugh, everybody remembered the first word Marie had said when she saw Miles, so Sawyer was having some fun each all time he saw his friend, not for Miles' pleasure of course.

The little girl was jumping, asking for a gift from Richard, he smiled and put off a present from his coat, she kissed his cheek and turned around to her "auntie".

"What ?"

"My gift Ungle MIL ! Peaseeeeeeeeeee !"

"I've nothing for you girl, it's not your birthday and you don't need..."

Marie started to cry, Miles sighed and took his wallet and give her a buck.

"It's for your piggy bank kiddo !"

She smiled and ran toward her mom, Kate took her little hand and they went inside to put the buck in her piggy bank.

"She'll ruin me Jim !"

"That's my girl Enos, and don't be upset. You've money, a lot of money from diamonds, if I remember uh ?"

"Yeah yeah, but I prefer to buy a new car !"

"Don't come here so often buddy or deal with my girl !"

Miles murmured something nobody could hear but Sawyer smiled. His friend sat next to Claire, he looked at her, she smiled shyly.

The blond guy rolled eyes and shout at them.

"Damn it when are you getting together ?"

"What?" both of them said surprised.

"Hurley and I made a bet and if it don't happen in the year, I'll..."

"Dude, I told you not before 7 years, I'm always right."

"Yeah Yeah New Jacob with eyes everywhere."

Everyone laughed then Kate came with her girl. Marie put herself on his daddy's knees and asked for a sip from his glass.

"Not for you princess."

"Dada wanna dink ! wanna dink !"

"Marie NO !" Kate shout.

The baby girl looked furious at her mommy then crossed her arm and ignored everyone. The parents looked at each other, sighed.

"She's not easy". Ben said.

"She has your attitude Kate, it's no surprise"

"What do you mean Miles ?"

"Nothing Kate, just yes, well you know you're both very..."

"Miles is right." Hurley added.

"I've always said she'll be beautiful as her mother but stubborn as her dad !"

"So true Dude."

Sawyer sighed, he'd had enough of his friends speaking of him.

"So you both stay here all the night to speak of me or we eat ?"

Everyone laughed and Claire helped Kate to set the table.

Once the diner was over, they stayed on the sofa to speak. Marie was falling asleep in her dad's arms but she loved to hear them speak about this island. She often asked her daddy to leave with his uncles but he was saying all time never her, her mommy or himself will go there again and if one day she would go there, he would lock her in her room for long days. Marie didn't understand why her mommy didn't like "Bugs Bunny" especially when he called everyone "doctor", she didn't understand to why her dada never brought flowers to her moma, every dadas gave flowers to the momma. Tina her friend said all time but her parents were different, Dada gave always strawberries to momma and momma gave big kissy kissy to him, she loved very strongly her dada and momma and also her ungles and auntie.

"5 years already." Hurley murmured.

"5 years you have to support Bunny Killer, my poor Hugo."

"5 years I can have white hair."

"5 years I got my son back."

She looked at Aaron and he gave her an hug.

"5 years since I became a millionaire !"

"And 5 years you've been a Scrooge !"

Everyone laughed, Kate smiled then put her glass in front of her.

"To our lost friends !"

They said the same thing then it was silence for one minute and they looked at each other and shared a toast.

Kate stroked her baby's hair, Marie was fighting to fall asleep.

"Have you some news of Desmond and Penny ?"

Kate turned her attention to the conversation and answered to Hurley.

"He called me last night, they're in Europe for 15 days, Charlie wants to learn about French history."

"At least he won't become a junkie and rockstar !"

Kate pushed Sawyer's arm.

"Ouch !"

She looked at him then turned her eyes toward Claire.

"Ah yeah, Sorry Claire Bear."

"It's ok Sawyer."

The silence was back but Richard asked to Ben and Hurley.

"How long will you be staying in town ?"

"I think I'll go to see my mom, she.."

"...You'll finally present her your boyfriend ?"

"Sawyer !"

"Sweetheart, it's not a secret and Hugo could have found worst you know."

She sighed.

"So I was saying, I think i'll go to see my mom, she's not familiar with the island story, she

don't...well she wants to go there for holidays."

Everybody laughed amused.

"So it mean we'll need to endure your boyfriend a few days ?"

"Find me a book James and you'll not hear me at all."

"And put away the strawberries Freckles."

She smiled to her husband then looked at Ben who was smiling too.

Richard proposed to meet on Tuesday and go at the park for a picnic, they were all in agreement and then everyone left except Ben and Hurley, who went upstairs in the spare rooms.

They weren't living far away from each other, they were a family very close and always here for everyone. Kate didn't deal very easily when Claire and Aaron left the house and a short while later she and Sawyer were back together. There were no cages this time, only unsuccessful diner because everything burnt, some beer and marshmallows at fireside and they were back like 3 years early, in love and they married 2 years later then Marie came into their life. Sawyer weren't afraid and he sees his daughter, Clementine, every 15 days and Cassidy was even Maid of Honor at their wedding. Their life was simple, Sawyer worked as librarian and was almost ready to publish his first novel called "The island of the Redemption", Kate worked a bit before she got pregnant, now she cared for their baby girl but she wanted to find a job as soon as Marie will go at school.

Kate wished a "goodnight" to her friends then she joined Sawyer who was reading a story about bunnies to their daughter.

"Dada ?"

"Yes my angel?"

"I'll get a bunny for my birthday ?"

"Well we need to see with your mom and…"

"…I want it Dada !" Mumbled the girl holding her teddy bear.

"Alright, alright, you'll get it."

"A Red one !"

"Yeah I'll see what I can find baby."

"Love Dada."

"Me too sweetheart."

He kissed Marie's forehead then she fall asleep.

"So you'll buy her a red bunny ?"

Sawyer turned to face his wife and he smiled amused.

"It's less expensive that a red car."

Kate smiled to him then they went in their bedroom.

"You know you do too much for her ?"

She started to take off his shirt.

"You know I don't resist to girls who have freckles."

"Yes, I know."

She smiled and took his lips with hers and it didn't take long before they fall in the bed…

The brunette had her head laying on his chest, Sawyer was stroking her hair tenderly.

"Is that weird no ?"

"What is weird Freckles ?"

"5 years ago where we were. I still have some trouble understanding why Hurley stays there."

"Cause Rose and Bernard are cool and Vincent is there."

Kate smiled then she lifted up off his chest for look into his eyes.

"I know Hurley didn't want to but he did it because Ja...Jack asked him to. But if he asked that to you, could you have accepted it ?"

"Why are you asking me that now ?"

Kate put her head back on his chest and said with low voice.

"This morning, Claire and I spoke of the Island, of Jacob and she asked if i could have replaced Jack and I said no because if you think right now, I couldn't have ever Marie in my life and I didn't want to abandon Claire again so she asked me if it was you, I didn't know what to say but I thought about it all the day..."

She said no words, waiting.

"I couldn't have abandoned you."

Kate lifted up surprised.

"But we weren't..."

"I know and you did your love declaration to the doc and..."

"James you know that..."

"Kate I know you loved him, as I loved Juliet and we both said goodbye to someone we love, I know what it felt and say it again to you, no and you cared for Clementine for me, I wanted to leave and see her and I wanted to bring you to Disneyland."

Kate smiled charmed and touched then she kissed him tenderly.

"I love you."

"I know."


	2. Marshmallow and Stars

_Thanks __**Mary815**__ for your review, I do miss them too thought I miss the REAL Sawyer and Kate, not jean la tulipe and monica. I hope you'll love this new one, I've a lot to post but I just need time to translate it and then my friend to check on it._

_Enjoy !_

_Still thanks Su for checking on my english ! _

_**Summary : Happened before « Strawberries and Bunny Killer ». It explains how Sawyer and Kate were back together, Claire and Aaron left Kate's house and she feels lonely and sad.**_

She knew this day was coming but she never imaged that Claire could be better so soon and be ready for her new life, for Aaron. Even Aaron loved her quickly, probably because of the blood relation, it broke her heart when he started to call Claire "Mommy" only 3 months they were back, and step after step there was no more Mommy Kate only Mommy to Claire. So when Claire announced she was ready to take care of her son alone...What could she do? She only smiled and said she was here if she needed her. And then it was over. Aaron kissed her and gave her his orca plush so it was like he could be there too, and he wanted that Willy take care of her. So she was here, looking at this empty bedroom, sitting on the floor, holding the orca, the only souvenirs of her "son".

She was lost in her thoughts and reacted only when the phone rang. Kate picked up the phone and listened to Claire, who wanted to tell her everything was okay and Aaron wanted to say goodnight. Tears fell down her cheeks when she heard Aaron's voice. She couldn't say a word, then she said a low "goodnight" before hanging up. Kate's hand stayed a bit long on the receiver, then with hesitation, she dialed a number she knew by heart. She waited long minutes then the answering machine come on. She bit her lips and hung up. She didn't like the answering machines and it was stupid to call him. He didn't come for a month, and she knew why - "July". The month where Juliet died. He left on vacation with Clementine for a while, she got a card, then nothing. She didn't try to contact him, until tonight, when she would have loved to have someone to speak with, but it seemed everyone had started a new life now...

Kate went downstairs and looked at the room, empty with no laughter, no life. She went toward her office and found a picture of Jack and Aaron. She took it and murmured with pain.

"What could you do Jack?"

She smiled sadly then counted until five, closing her eyes then opened them, and the pain wasn't gone. Jack couldn't help her and she didn't know what to do and she wondered what he could have done if he was here. She thought of what she did when she left Aaron with Carole and the shame she felt using him. She just needed to be loved...

Kate put the photograph back on her table and went into the kitchen. The bell rang, surprisingly, and she went to open it.

"What are you doing here ?"

"Nice...well, I missed you too Freckles."

He looked at her to see if he could come inside. She opened it more and closed the door.

"I'm sorry I...Aaron and Claire are..."

"I know."

The young woman looked at him astonished.

"Claire called me. She thought you might need some company, so here I am, and with my best friend ever - THE BEER!" Sawyer said showing a pack of beer.

She laughed then invited him to come into the kitchen.

"Hell, I also need to cook?"

Kate turned to face him and fixed him with a"bad glance".

"You can help me no ? You'll not sit on the couch and watch some football game."

"I don't like football much, Sweetheart, but the couch and..."

She grabbed his jacket to stop him to say any "perverted" comment, and forced him to go with her.

She put the beer on the table and started to prepare their dinner with Sawyer's help, who was cutting the vegetables. He told her about his holidays with his daughter and how she was capricious and at the end he needed to call Miles to get more money.

"You're too nice with her Sawyer."

"I know, but you don't get it, she looks at me with her beautiful eyes and...Well, I'm a conman but I'm always conned when it's not Bunny Killer, it's my own daughter! Sawyer affirmed in a low voice.

Kate smiled. Then he gave her the plate to put the vegetables on, but she didn't turn around fast enough, and it fell on the floor.

"Son of a bitch!"

Kate mocked then left him to get a broom. Sawyer thought she could clean it but she put it in his hand.

"What ? I have to do that ?"

"You messed up, you clean up !"

Sawyer mumbled but did it. Soon it was done. Kate proposed to make some pasta since the salad was now in the garbage. She just asked Sawyer to put some tomato in the pan while she could go to the supermarket and get some meat.

He looked at the tomato, the pan on the fire with nothing inside, and put it all inside, then tossed it. Sawyer tasted several times to check, but he started to feel upset it wasn't hot.

"Damn it, what am I supposed to do ?"

He glanced at the pasta then chose to put it all inside another pan. He added some water because he remembered AT LEAST how to prepare pasta but he started to be annoyed on the time it wasn't ready. Sawyer scratched his head then put the maximum button on the cooker.

He looked over the first pan where the tomato was still cold then the microwave., He took a mug then put the tomato inside and put it inside the microwave. He chose to put 5 minutes as time thinking Kate would arrive later and the dinner would be ready and she would be very happy.

While waiting for everything to be ready, he chose to smoke in the garden. Then his phone rang and he spoke with Miles.

Sawyer just hung up when he smelt a weird odor. He ran into the kitchen and discovered the pasta completely burnt. He mumbled and put the pan in the sink then checked on the microwave. He opened it and saw all the tomato everywhere…

"She will kill me…"

He heard the entrance door open and he had no time to hide some of his "mistake" because Kate arrived …

"Sorry it took a long time, there was a lot of people, and OH MY GOD SAWYER WHAT DID YOU DO ?"

She looked at the room, smoke from the sink, tomato in her microwave, and then she glanced back at the man, not very happy.

"Did you get the meat Freckles ?"

"I don't think we should TRY to bake it." Kate said annoyed.

"Don't worry Freckles, I'll clean up and we'll eat something in your fridge."

"It's empty…I planned to go to the store tomorrow."

"Well, we can call to order pizzas. Sawyer said with a smile."

She looked at him a bit then smiled back.

"Ok"

"Ok"

They cleaned the kitchen together and one hour later Sawyer called to order two pizzas. While they were waiting for the meal to arrive, they chose to take their beer to the sofa. They spoke of Miles who just bought an expensive car, about Richard too, who was so happy to have his first grey hair, and Kate laughed.

"It's normal for him."

"Well I would prefer to not grow old and stay like I am right now - gorgeous and young."

"You're not young Sawyer."

"You know you just broke my heart Freckles ?"

The young woman smiles then left him to go to the toilet. The bell rang and Sawyer went to open the door. He met with a teenager holding the pizzas.

"Ah finally ! One hour ago I called !"

"Sorry sir, lot of people tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, how much kiddo ?"

"100$"

Sawyer's eyes opened wide.

"What ?"

"First it wasn't the right address, I turned in the street for 20 minutes and then there is the race, I'm in late so yes 100$ !"

"No way I'm gonna to pay this price ! You want to con me pizzagougouguy !

"No money, no pizzas !" the teenaged affirmed proudly.

"You can keep it ! 100$ why not 150$ uh kiddo ?"

"No but it's 120$ now"

"WHAT?"

"10$ each minute"

"What the hell...Get out of my sight kiddo before I kick your ass ! Sawyer yelled angry.

The teenager gave him the "finger" then ran to get his bike. Sawyer looked at him until he couldn't see the kid, then closed the door in fury.

Kate met him and looked at him, surprised.

"What is going on ?"

"Well Freckles I don't think we'll have pizzas tonight."

She glanced at him intrigued then Sawyer told her his "adventure" with the kid...

…..

Kate and Sawyer were around a fire in the garden.

"Put it out now or it will burn !"

"I'm used to tonight."Sawyer said with a smile eating his hot marshmallow.

Kate looked at him and smiled amused then ate hers too.

"It's finally great what you've in your cabinets, at least I'll not risk to burn your house down."

"You can always put my yard on fire." Kate said with little laugh.

He put his can in front of her.

"To no disaster dinner !"

Kate laughed hard then shared a toast with him and looked at the sky. Sawyer followed her eyes.

"The one on the right I'll call it Hot dog!"

"What?"

She looked at him surprised.

"Well you were wondering their names right ?"

"No. Why I would do that ?"

"Nothing"

Sawyer fixed the fire, Kate put her stick on the floor.

"You know you can't lie to me," Kate said with tender voice.

"Alright, I was thinking of the kid, Karl you remember him?"

"Yeah."

"Him and his Sally Slingshot well...they looked the sky at night and I don't know, just wanna try it myself."

They shared a long glance and Kate smiled to him.

"I would love to try to."

A few minutes later, they were lying side by side around the fire watching the sky.

"Flying dog!"

"What ? Flying ? Where did you see the wings Freckles ?"

"On the right here." Kate showed him with her finger up.

"I just see a big bird."

"No it's flying dog"

"Dogs have tails..."

"Not all and shut up !"

"Alright baby...Ok my turn. Red and green bee!"

"Red and green?" Kate mocked him.

Sawyer shrugged his shoulders.

"I imagine."

"You imagine too much Sawyer."

"Well that's the aim...Damn it why are we playing this stupid game ?"

Kate couldn't stop laughing at his comment.

"Your idea cowboy."

"Force me to shut up next time..."

Kate nodded when he turned his head and looked at her. Kate's eyes were shinning. She was genuinely happy.

"Thanks."

Sawyer didn't know what to say so he put his hand on hers and looked at her intensely.

Suddenly the rain fell. Sawyer got up and grabbed Kate's hand and tried to pull her up too but the woman was just laughing, enjoying the rain.

"Freckles I know you love the rain but you'll get a cold!"

She looked at him bemused but nodded and as he helped her up, her foot caught on a stone and she fell in his arms. Sawyer held her and his heart started to beat fast. Kate looked up at him and before he could say something, she kissed him. He kissed her back and held her higher. It was still raining but they didn't give a damn, they were lost in the moment.

Their embrace became more and more passionate. He lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and without breaking the kiss, they walked inside the house.

Kate's body collided with the wall, and she couldn't stop kissing him again and again. With some clumsy gesture, she started to unbutton his shirt because she wanted to touch his skin. The shirt fell on the floor, and he stopped the kiss and looked at her. They got the impression of being back 4 years ago, an eternity but still a strong memory in their mind right now. Sawyer put his hands on her tank top and then his fingers started to touch each part of her skin, her arms, her shoulders. Sawyer started to set free her halter top and when it fell, he kissed her shoulder then went to kiss her neck and finally he captured her lips. The passion grew, and they couldn't stop touching each other, pressing their skin together, they just NEEDED to feel it once again. Sawyer started to walk in the room, not seeing anything except the woman he was holding and kissing. He put Kate on the table, sliding everything on it on the floor, then stretched her out on it. They stopped kissing each other and he looked at her intensely. She sat back on her elbows and started to kiss his chest while her hands where working on his jeans. She found his lips once again and they exchanged a hard and passionate kiss...

A lot of clothes were on the floor, and the couple were lying there, with only a sheet from the sofa on them. Kate's head was on his shoulder while he stroked some of her hair.

It was silent inside the house, kind of ironic after all the moaning and noises they were making a few minutes ago...

Sawyer bit his lips, very nervous...

"Did you think we made a mistake ?"

Kate lifted up, she saw Sawyer's eyes, so shining but still so insecure, she said nothing and waited.

"I don't know, we drank a lot and..."

"We drank only 2 beers Sawyer," Kate mocked him.

They looked at each other then laughed together. Once it was over, she put her head against his neck.

"We never did something normal in the past, why should it change now ?"

"You have a point here Freckles."

She smiled and lifted up once again and lost herself in his beautiful eyes.

"Maybe it was always supposed to be like that."

"Make love anywhere but not on a bed ?"

"No idiot."

Sawyer looked at her intrigued and astonished. Kate put a hand on his cheek and continued to smile.

"You and me together, like it should have been if you didn't jump."

"You think we could still be together ?"

"Why couldn't we be?"

"Because I was a coward."

'God it's like hearing Cassidy."

She sighed, bothered.

"But it's the truth."

Kate glanced at the blond, and he felt like he was "screwed" and he bite his lips.

"Alright maybe not so true..."

"Maybe you can have a chance at a clean slate, if you want it." Kate murmured.

"Ok" Sawyer said, seeing hope in her green eyes.

"Ok"

She smiled at him, and to make it real, to promise it to each other, Sawyer took her head in his hands and kissed her.

They got a new chance to be together, and if the destiny allowed it, maybe it could work, they could be happy together, living and loving each other.


	3. Past and future

_**Mary815 :**__** Yeah I was sad for Kate too, she was really lonely and sad. Sawyer couldn't come to say i'm here to comfort you, I mean not this way so I wanted something Sawyerish ^^ and for the naming stars Kate is the one, I don't give a shit about the end, she's, the Sawyer we knew could never move on with Juliet, he couldn't love anymore, have good sex yeah, be with someone ? no, his heart waited Kate and now they've chance to be together ^^**_

_**Summary : Holidays of December 2008, short moment in Sawyer and Kate's life.**_

**Thanks su for checking my english, love you girl ! **

_**yeah i don't follow an order of the storyline, it's mostly the idea I have had in my mind at this time but I mention timeline all time so you'll not be lost ;)**_

The door opened and the couple went inside. They were covered with snow everywhere but the most surprising thing was what they were wearing...

Sawyer was wearing a Santa hat of course, but in particular, with big ears of the famous Disney character names "Stitch" and a scarf with an head of "Donald Duck". Kate wasn't much better. She was wearing Mickey's earmuffs and scarf with "Chip and Dale" on it.

He closed the door with his feet and put the bags and package on the floor. He shook his head and the bells of his Santa hat began to ring under the amused gaze of his girlfriend.

He lifted up his head then took off his coat and Santa hat and put them on the sofa. Kate did the same then placed a GIANT Minnie on it.

"You know we don't keep it here Freckles?"

"Yeah I know it's for your daughter, but for now this can stay here for a bit."

He nodded then started to unpack some gifts they bought and brought them to the table. He told her he'll call his daughter to wish her a "Merry Christmas" and make hot chocolate for them.

"Be careful with our microwave," Kate said giving him a 'bad glance".

"Oh Freckles, it happened only once, you can trust me now right?"

Kate looked at him with a smile then kissed him tenderly and he kissed her back for a while. Sawyer left her so she could unpack everything they bought for the family. Kate took a box and opened it. She lifted up a decorative snowball. She smiled and set it on the table next to the phone. She couldn't stop looking at it, and seeing the Disney characters inside, she thought of Sawyer's surprise, the one he gave her a week ago.

She was astonished when he brought her tickets for Disneyland. They spent a wonderful week in a nice hotel. They had gone back in time. They had fun like kids, but Sawyer felt guilty because he didn't bring Clementine with them, but this time, he wanted only the two of them, like he "promised" her 4 years ago on the island. So to be "forgiven" by his little girl, he bought her a lot of presents. She was really a daddy's girl, Kate thought looking at the giant plush on the sofa. A lot of packages were for her, with a princess costume, fantasy hat, jewelry and everything else a little girl would love to have. He also bought some gifts to Aaron. They weren't poor; they got a lot of money from _"Oceanic Airline Company"._

Kate heard Sawyer speaking to Clementine about the park and she imagined the day they could return with her. She leaned down to get her bag and opened it. She took a pocket camera where inside there were hundreds of pictures they took. They took them before leaving the park and they watched it on the plane. Kate sat on the sofa and watched it once again. She laughed seeing the pictures they took with the Disney characters and others when they were only walking, visiting. It was so beautiful there. Her eyes stopped on a picture someone took of them in front of the illuminated castle. They were looking in each other's eyes. It was a French couple who took it for them. Kate smiled and decided to put the picture in a frame. She stood up and went in to her office but she didn't find one. The house was full of pictures of their little family, only Ben and Hurley were missing, but they should come to visit them in the spring. She sighed. She really wanted to put this picture in a frame. Her eyes caught a frame in her office. She looked at it a while. She remembered this day perfectly. Aaron wanted to go at the park and Jack had had a weekend off. They went as a family and they spent a beautiful afternoon together. Aaron learned to ride a bike for the first time. Jack took a lot of pictures of her and Aaron and then she took one of the two men of her life. Jack and her never took pictures together. They should have made some for the wedding reception, but the wedding was cancelled. Kate never had the courage to take down the picture. Her "son" always said his uncle could come back to play with him at the park. Jack broke her heart but she didn't want to break Aaron's, so she smiled and told him he worked a lot for now. A lot of things happened next - Aaron wasn't her baby anymore and Jack was gone forever. Maybe one day she'll have her own family...

A tear fell on her cheek. It was almost a year since her ex-fiance died, and in one year, a lot of things changed. She always thought he did it to let have a second chance, a new life. Maybe Jack knew she and Sawyer could be back together? After all, he never really left her heart and it was even one of those reasons she broke up with Jack, even if they really loved each other.

"Thanks," she murmured with a smile.

Kate turned over the frame and took out the picture. She looked at him a little bit before opening a drawer and putting it inside. Then she took the picture of her and Sawyer and put it inside the frame. She looked at him before setting it on the office table.

"What are you doing, Freckles?"

She turned to meet the eyes of her boyfriend. He had his mug in his hands, and she grabbed hers, and smiled to him and then showed him the frame.

"Oh you chose this one… you're right, it's my best profile!"

She pushed him on the shoulder then put her head against his chest and he held her tighter.

"Thanks for this week, Sawyer," she said, meeting his glance.

He smiled to her then kissed her forehead. They stayed like that a bit, then separated to sit on the sofa and Sawyer told her about his conversation with Clementine.

"Cassidy isn't happy I brought you to Disneyland."

"Why?"

"Well Clem was a bit capricious. She didn't even want her Christmas cookies...Do you think I bought enough gifts to make her forgive me?"

"She has enough. I think the best thing to do is to bring her next weekend."

Sawyer looked at her bemused.

"Do not try to convince my girl to go there, Freckles. You're worse than a kid."

She ignored him and took a sip of her chocolate.

"We'll go back, I promise."

Kate glanced at Sawyer then sat her mug on the table and she kissed him.

"Wow! If I knew a trip to Disneyland could get you so excited, I would have brought you there the same week we returned here!"

"Shut up and kiss me."

He smiled then kissed her back. They fell on the sofa. He broke the kiss to look at her while she was stroking his hair.

"Merry Christmas, Kate."

"Merry Christmas, James."

The new year was coming in a few days and tonight on this snowy day, Kate made the most important choice in her life, to love him and spend all day together as if it was their last. The past will never leave her. It would stay in her heart forever, but she has a bright future, and she found it.

_**Warning, next **__**OS will be related to Suliet storyline, yeah I'll add some Jate and/or Suliet in differents OS, it's necessary for the storyline but it's a SKATE storyline don't worry ;) **_


	4. Flowers and strawberries

_**Mary815 :**__** Glad you loved it, I always wanted them to go together ^^ it's the place I love the most in France lol (can't wait Halloween to go back *-*) I hope you'll enjoy this new OS and able to "endure" Suliet. xoxo**_

_**Summary : The Ajira6 **__**have been back for 2 months and Sawyer decides to visit Rachel to tell her about Juliet's death.**_

**So yes WARNING it will be related to ****SULIET **

**thanks Su for checking on my english (as always^^)**

Kate was with Aaron in the lounge and Claire arrived downstairs wearing a nice sweater and long skirt.

"Butiful!" Aaron said with a smile.

The young woman smiled back then went toward them. Kate and Claire lived together, and the little boy knew she was his mom but Claire didn't want him to call her "mommy" yet. She couldn't, she still has her "moments" and she was scared to hurt her own baby. Kate helped her as much as she could, especially during the interviews...

Ajira6 was the famous discussion all over L.A. The fact two other survivors from the crash of Oceanic815 survived for 3 years and lived together like Robinson Crusoe became an important subject. (It was the storyline they chose to tell to the media). They even wanted to make a movie about it. Sawyer and Claire were the new couple, and everyone thought they were together during the 3 years "because it wouldn't be logical a young woman and a gorgeous man living together wouldn't be together..."

Kate didn't like that those people thought Sawyer and Claire could have...

She shook her head to erase those images from her mind.

"So it looks good on me?"

"Of course."

The women smiled to each other, then Claire joined them for the breakfast. She looked at Aaron who smiled to her, she smiled back, happy to be next to him. Kate left them to go into the kitchen. The bell rang and she went to open it, and she wasn't surprised to see Sawyer in front of her.

"Morning Freckles."

"Hi Sawyer."

They smiled to each other and then he went inside the house.

"Hello my lil' wife!"

Claire looked at him, surprised, and then she understood.

"Uncle Sawsaw!"

"Hello Kiddo."

"Come to eat with us. Mommy made pantakes!"

"Pancakes baby" Kate said smiling. 

"It's same mommy!" Aaron affirmed.

Kate and Sawyer exchanged a glance. Sawyer nodded and he sat next to the kid. Aaron started to speak to him. He was impatient for summer. He wanted his uncle to bring him at the park and teach him to ride a bike.

Kate got a flash of another sunshine day and Jack's face came into her mind...

"Kate?"

"What?"

"Are you okay" Claire asked worried.

"Yeah...So Sawyer, what is the honor of your visit ?"

The man put his mug on the table then looked at her.

"I'm leaving in a couple of days."

"Oh!"

Kate felt her heart sink. Since they had been back, Sawyer came by often, sometimes he even stayed for dinner, and Miles, Richard and even Frank joined them. But he never left...Leaving where? With who?

"So...Are you leaving with someone?"

"Nope, alone."

She felt relieved, but she knew she shouldn't. Sawyer had the right to start a new life, but having to share him with another woman...

"Want come uncle Sawsaw!"

"We'll go together somewhere when I return Little Mouse."

"I am not mose!" Aaron said furiously, crossing his arms.

Sawyer smiled bemused, then started to eat his breakfast. Later, Aaron and Claire were watching tv together and Kate was washing the dishes. Sawyer joined her as almost all mornings. He looked at Claire and her son.

"She seems pretty good with him now."

"Aaron is an adorable kid, he understands fast and I think he feels the maternal bond. I think pretty soon, she'll be able to take care of him herself," Kate said sincerely.

He nodded to her, and Kate looked at him and bit her lips.

"Where are you going?"

"I have something to do," he said distant.

"Want me to join you?"

Sawyer lifted his head and glanced at her.

"No Kate, not this time."

They said nothing to each other then finished cleaning up.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here, you know that.'

"I know."

They smiled to each other, then Sawyer said goodbye to everyone and left. Kate watched the car leaving the street and turned to face Claire, surprised.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Sawyer left very fast today. I thought you had a fight."

"No, I would have preferred that..." Kate murmured to herself.

The car arrived at the airport, and Sawyer took a breath, then took his bag.

In the plane, he was very nervous to take a plane again, but also about the destination of his trip. He almost regretted not taking up Kate's invitation to come with him...

When they were flying, he felt relieved, but still nervous of what it will happen next...

A few hours passed since Sawyer left. Claire was taking a nap in her bedroom and Aaron went to the park with his grandmother. Carole didn't like that her daughter still lived here and not with her, but she noticed how much she needed Kate. She really helped her a lot, and she was essential for recovery. So Kate was all alone and she was bored and she couldn't stop thinking of Sawyer's trip. Leaving for several days, but where? Alone, but to meet who?

She exhaled, then grabbed the phone and dialed a number. She waited a few seconds and then someone answered.

"Hi Miles."

The man shrugged an eyebrow surprised by this call. She usually called him during the afternoon to invite him for dinner or something else, but never in the morning.

"Hi Kate, you need something?"

Kate put a strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lower lip before asking to visit him. Miles accepted, so she wrote something for Claire and left the house.

She arrived a half hour later in front of the stunning and expensive house. He spent a few diamonds to get this house and a car. Miles opened the door very fast and she walked inside after they embraced. He offered her coffee and they sat in the dining room.

"So, why did you want to see me?"

"Did you know Sawyer was leaving?"

"Oh that..."

"What "that"?"Kate asked a bit worried.

"Nothing, well yes kinda... but I don't think he would like it if I told you about it."

"Miles, we're friends right?"

"Yeah, but Jim and I, we have been friends for 3 years, and I know he would kill me if I tell you about it...sorry Kate, I can't."

Kate nodded, disappointed, but knew she couldn't get information from Miles. She finished her drink then said goodbye to him, but she turned before leaving and looked at her friend.

"I care a lot about him, Miles.I just want to be here for him."

"I know, me too, but don't worry, he just has someone to see and he'll be back soon."

"Someone?"

"Yeah, a woman..."

"A woman?"

The man breathed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Go back home, take care of Claire and the kid, and he'll come back soon."

She forced herself to smile at him and left. When she got home, she found Carole and Aaron. She shook her head and focused on the little boy she loved so deeply.

It was night time and after a stop in Atlanta, Sawyer arrived in Miami. His heart beat fast even while he was taking a room in the hotel.

He fell on the bed, then looked at the phone. He picked up it then dialed a number but before he could hear a voice, he hung up. No he shouldn't call her. He should do this alone.

Sawyer sighed, then put on the tv and watched it without any interest...

Kate and Claire had put Aaron in bed and they were watching a movie together, at least Claire was, but Kate was lost in her thoughts.

"Kate?"

"What?"

"You should call him. You know, I don't think he'll be upset if you do that."

"I don't know Claire, he spoke to Miles without telling me anything, and we are friends too..."

She lowered her eyes and pressed her pillow against her breast.

"Call him!"

"No, he has to call if he wants to speak," Kate said annoyed.

Claire gave up and sighed, watching the movie.

"At least try to pretend you're watching the movie because it feels like I'm watching a funeral when it supposed to be comedy movie with Jim Carrey," the blond woman added, giving a glance to the brunette.

Kate said nothing but tried to focus her attention on the movie. Once it was over, they went upstairs to sleep, but while she was lying in her bed, she couldn't stop thinking about Sawyer's trip.

Did he have another child somewhere? Had he fallen in love with another woman since his return?

No, Sawyer was still in love with Juliet. She could see it when he was lost in his thoughts, and she understood it, because she missed Jack too, but everyday she moved on, thanks to her little family.

Kate turned in her bed and tried to sleep.

In the morning, Sawyer left the hotel and paid for the room. Then he went to a little house near the ocean. He rang the bell and a blond woman opened the door..

"Hello."

His hands wrapped around his backpack and he breathed and looked at the woman in front of him.

"Hi Rachel."

"Do we know each other?"

"No but I...Juliet...she..."

"You said Juliet? Is my sister okay?" Rachel asked with a smile.

Sawyer's heart ripped in his chest. He asked her if he could come inside and they could talk, and Rachel happily invited him in. Sawyer felt more and more nervous, and the blond woman asked him to sit and left to bring something to drink. When she handed him the glasses he said no and asked her to sit.

"So Juliet will come home soon?" Rachel asked happily.

"I'm sorry Rachel, Juliet is...she's gone..."

For the second time today, his heart ripped in his chest. He remembered the last time they saw each other, their goodbye. She was dead because of him, not because of Jack, only him.

"I know she's gone but...she'll come back right?"

Sawyer looked at her intensely, unable to say a word. Rachel's face changed and tears fell on her cheeks and Sawyer took her hand in his.

"She didn't abandon you Rachel, she wanted to go home but...when things could have changed, she was gone." Sawyer said with honesty.

"Were you friends?"

James' mask broke and he felt nostalgic and bitter, but he answered her anyway with a smile.

"We were together for 3 years, she was...I loved her very deeply, and I know how much she loved you and Julian."

"Why didn't she ever come back?"

"She couldn't...she, well her research took some time, and she wanted to save lives."

"It worked? She saved people?"

"Yeah."

Rachel smiled.

"Juliet always wanted to save my life, and she succeeded, and I got Julian, I owe her so much."

"Me too."

They looked each other, feeling the same pain.

"How did she die?" Rachel asked heartbroken.

"She...an incident, an explosion, we couldn't save her."

The blond woman started to cry and Sawyer hugged her.

"She always put flowers in the house, lilacs were her favorite."

Rachel stepped back and smiled sadly.

"Every day she spoke to me about you, how much Julian would have grown up by now, what he could love to do when he'll be an adult. She wanted to teach him her passion for the medicine, she wanted to bring him to the beach, she wanted to cultivate flowers with you and eat your favorite pie."

"Apple pie."

He nodded.

"Thanks, thanks for taking care of her. She wasn't lucky in love and I think it was a bit my fault...I'm happy she found someone who loved her before she was...gone..."

Sawyer smiled.

They spent the day together, then Rachel presented Julian to Sawyer. She invited him to stay for dinner and then for a couple of days. He accepted and during the several days he learned more about the past of the woman he loved and how close her sister and her were. He noticed a picture of Juliet in the house and grabbed it. He looked at it for a long time. She seemed so happy, almost the same way she did when they spent their time together.

"I'm so sorry, Blondie, you should have been here with them."

The day of his departure, Rachel gave him a notebook.

"What is this?"

"It was her journal. She wrote it when she was kid and also when she was an adult. She wrote in it since she was 6, until her last day here with me... I believe, I think she would have loved for you to have it."

He took it and thanked her. Then she hugged him and he promised he would write to her to give some news.

During the trip back, he read the journal and discovered how much Juliet suffered when her parents broke up, how much she wanted to be loved, and how many times she got her heart broken even when she was a teenager. Sawyer regretted making her feel this pain again, but then he read something which astonished him.

_**I'll leave Rachel, **__**this research seems very important, so I think I have to go, I feel it. Mom always said we should make choices in life even if it makes us suffer, the suffering is part of life, the love is also part of life, and living is also suffering, but I can't erase it because I would erase the most important feeling in my life: LOVE. It's always like that. I lived, loving and suffering, but never forget this feeling no matter the pain. Love is stronger and that is what we will keep as memories.**_

"Maybe we weren't meant to be together, but we loved each other. It was real," Sawyer murmured, closing the journal.

Kate was making dinner with Claire when the bell rang. She went to open it and was surprised to see Sawyer at her door.

"Hi."

"Hi Freckles."

They looked at each other a long time, then she invited him inside.

"For 5 days we didn't see you..."Kate said with distant voice.

"I had something to do."

"I know, and you...It's over?"

Sawyer smiled and she smiled back then he handed her a box.

"What is this?"

"A way to apologize for my silence."

She opened it and stared at him confused.

"You brought me strawberries? Don't we offer flowers when we want to apologize?"

"No, I wanted something special for you," Sawyer admitted.

She looked at him intensely and understood.

"You want to stay for dinner?"

He nodded and they went inside. Aaron almost jumped on him because he had a lot to tell him. Kate went into the kitchen but looked at them amused.

"So he told you what he did?"

She turned to face Claire, smiling.

"No."

"No. And it doesn't upset you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"For 5 days you thought about it and now you..."

Kate giggled then looked at the box in her hands.

"What is that?"

"Strawberries."

"Strawberries? And you forgave him because he brought you strawberries?"

Kate lifted her head and answered with a big smile on her face. Claire was surprised.

"It's his way to say "sorry," Kate added dreamily.

Claire couldn't say anything because Kate left to join the boys and prepare the dinner.


	5. Jealousy and trust

_**Summary : June 2008, Miles decides to put his nose in Sawyer**__**'s and Richard's love life.**_

The phone rang in Kate's house and she grabbed it to answer.

"Hi Kate. Am I bothering you?" Miles asked.

"Not yet, the party starts in 3 hours, why? You aren't coming?"

"Oh yes, yes I'm coming, but I won't be alone."

"Oh."

"There will be three of us!"

Kate made a disgusting face then shook her head. Miles' life could be very "strange", but Aaron has two mothers after all as well...

"Ok no problem."

"Well it's for Richard and..."

"...Miles, it's okay, we'll just have more people for the dinner," Kate affirmed with a smile.

"Alright see you later."

"Bye."

She hung up and laughed at the stupid idea she had about Miles' sex life.

It was June now and to celebrate summer, Kate and Claire organized a barbecue party. Frank couldn't come because he was flying to Mexico, but Miles, Sawyer and Richard should join them.

The hours passed and the party was about to start. Richard arrived first and Kate welcomed him, then left to bring some drinks. The bell rang and Claire went to open the door. She hugged Sawyer with a smile. She was better and better and Aaron had started to call her mommy.

"Hi Mamacita, you're beautiful tonight. Is that for Miles?"

She answered him with a smile and they went in the garden. Kate arrived and they exchanged an embrace, then he looked at her smiling.

"Nice dress."

"Nice Hawaian T-shirt." Kate mocked him.

"I wanted to wear some colors!"

She giggled then the bell rang again and she left the man to open it. It was Miles with two young ladies. They embraced each other, then he presented to her Amanda and Colleen. She said hello and they went in the yard to join the other people. Sawyer was speaking with Richard while Claire and Aaron were putting the plates on the table.

Miles smiled to Kate, then left her and joined his friends. Kate went inside to bring the drinks, but when she came back she lost her smile, seeing Miles pushing Sawyer toward the woman named "Colleen".

"So James, this is Colleen, my friend. She's a masseuse."

"Masseuse" Sawyer asked surprised.

"The Queen of the massage in L.A.! If you want, I could give you one."

Sawyer looked at Miles who was smiling. He gave him a wink then left while Amanda was talking to Richard. He took a glass still smiling at his idea.

"What is that?"

"What is what? I'm thirsty so I'm drinking!"

"THAT!" Kate said pointing at Sawyer and the redhead girl.

"But I told you, girls for Richard and James!"

Kate rolleyed her eyes.

"What? They need some fun, and if you want, next time I'll bring you a guy and..."

"NO! I NEED NOBODY MILES!"

She left him very upset, and grumbled while she was making the salad. When she came back 10 minutes later, Sawyer was making the barbecue and Colleen was next to him, "helping" him with the meat. Kate turned her head annoyed and started to speak with Richard who had abandoned Amanda.

"It's not easy."

"What?"

"I am ready to live, but I don't need someone else in my life yet. Miles is nice guy but it would like betraying my wife, and I'm not ready."

Not ready, Kate couldn't understand how Richard couldn't move on. She remembered how 3 months ago she had been surprised to learn he was married. Richard told them about Jacob, about him and the island, although with no real details. Kate was glad for that because she didn't miss that place and a lot of people were dead there, so the most important thing now was to LIVE and think of the future. But sometimes Richard needed to speak so they listened because it was what a friend would were all close, as a family... and a COMPLETE FAMILY. No need for Miles to add other people in their life. They didn't need anybody else...

A few minutes later, Sawyer arrived with the meat, "helped" by Colleen. They sat next to each other, and Kate was between Aaron and Claire but in front of the man.

"Wanna sage Mommy."

She turned to Aaron and smiled and put a sausage on his plate and he smiled back.

Everyone was having fun during the dinner but Kate's mood changed when she saw Colleen's fork fell on the floor and she leaned her head under the table to get it. She gave an angry glance to Sawyer, who didn't understand her behaviour. Later, Kate went into the kitchen to bring ice cream, and Aaron followed her to get his first. She gave it to him and he kissed her cheek before running outside. She was tried to get the ice cream in the freezer when she heard a voice...

"You need some help?"

She stood up and bumped her head.

"Are you okay Freckles?" Sawyer asked, trying to check her head.

"I'M FINE!"

She took a few steps back and ignored him.

"You're a terrible liar."

He smiled and she put in his arms all the ice cream she could find in the freezer.

"What is going on, Sweetheart?"

"Bring that in the garden before the ice cream melts."

Sawyer sighed but nodded, and she closed the door of the freezer but left her hands on it, trying to calm her emotions a little.

When she went outside, she was surprised to see Sawyer and Colleen talking, but she was pissed off to see the way the woman was sucking on her ice cream. Claire noticed and she went toward her with a smile.

"Are you okay, Kate?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Maybe because you didn't eat much and because Sawyer came back very fast and alone..."

Kate sighed and put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Miles...Well, you know those girls..."

"Yes I saw, but he's right, we haveve to move on and have a good life."

"I know but..."

"But?"

"I don't want to expand our family. It's perfect like it is. I don't want strangers. I know it's stupid but I'm scared it will destroy everything," Kate admitted with honesty.

"Everything?"

"Everything."

She abandoned the young mother, who was still trying to figure out Kate's words.

The party was over, and Claire left to put Aaron in bed, then she and Sawyer escorted everyone else out because Kate was in the kitchen. Colleen moved close to Sawyer and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for the night. It was...interesting. Call me if you want a massage. I would be very happy to give you one, James."

He nodded, then closed the door and noticed Claire looking at him.

"You should talk to her."

"I don't know what her problem is or what I did wrong."

Claire smiled and gave him a hug before going upstairs.

Sawyer sighed and put his hands in his pockets and went into the kitchen. It was empty but he heard some noise outside and he saw her sitting on the porch and eating ice cream. She seemed lost in her thoughts, so he joined her and sat next to her.

It was silent in the dark night, and neither of them dared to say anything. Sawyer bit his lip.

"You know you can tell me anything, Kate."

"I know."

"Alright, that's a start, you answered me."

She smiled a bit then turned to look at him, still saying nothing. Finally she spoke. "I don't want things to change."

Sawyer raised his eyebrows at her with incomprehension and Kate bit her lip.

"Between us, our family, I...everything is perfect like it is."

"Nothing has changed, Freckles."

"Not yet." Kate murmured bitterly.

He looked up at the bright sky.

"Miles was always like that, even when we were on the...on the island. For him a life without a woman isn't a life."

Kate said nothing, just listened to him.

"He tried for several weeks to bring us on a date, me and Jin...and we pushed him away, but he would come back even more strong... Once he made us go to the Pearl station to help two girls during the night..."

Kate tried to not laugh.

"Then another time, I was visiting the Hydra station and I believe he wanted to lock me in the cage with a girl, so...yeah, Miles loves to have fun, so to him, it means his buddies have to have a woman too. It doesn't matter if we're ready or not."

He looked at her after he finished speaking.

"Thanks."

He smiled.

"Weren't you all close when you came back the first time in L.A.?" Sawyer asked out of curiosity.

"A while, but not with Sun...She was mad at Jack for Jin's death and I...I was busy with Aaron and my trial. At the beginning we were close, we had parties together, and Sayid invited us to his wedding, but things changed..."

She stopped speaking, still lost in her thoughts.

"Between you and Jack?"

"Not only him, we just didn't share each other's viewpoints," she admitted painfully.

"Well you and the doc, things were fixed!"

"Not so long, before we came back to the island and a few times...Hurley thought he was crazy. It wasn't perfect at all."

They looked at each other after her confession.

"Well us, we were close. I think if I was gay, I could have ended up with Miles or Jin!"

She laughed, but stopped when she saw Sawyer wasn't laughing, but staring at her intensely.

"You know, nothing will change Kate. We're a family, and you just need to get used to Miles and his crazy ideas. He might be able to find you someone."

"He tried already," she said, eating her ice cream.

"See!"

Kate smiled to him and put her hand on his, and he held her hands. They spent the rest of the night talking to each other on the swing.

_**I hope you liked it, it was to show kate's feeling for sawyer before they got back together but also her fear to lost the family they all made together it wasn't just her love for Sawyer here, but what she got since they're all back. I HOPE, YOU liked it. next time it will be a funny OS ^^**_


End file.
